Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication control on a terminal device and related control processing based on a position of the device and transmission channel frequency.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Terminal devices, such as Smart Phones or tablets, are configured to wirelessly communicate with an access point through one of thirteen channels in a 2.4 GHz of the wireless Local Area Network (LAN) that uses the IEEE 802.11 standard. In certain locations around the world, the use of one or more channels is restricted based on potential frequency interference.